Timey Wimey Alternate Universe
by Maddian-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: The doctor (David Tennant) has a new companion, Erin. Erin was 5'1 with blonde hair. Suddenly they crashed in a place, scratch that school that was full of something Erin had only seen and heard of by her parents or the movies. Yes you guessed it, vampires. But they're not the ones that sparkle in the sun; they're evil blood sucking vampires who hate hu- I mean breathers.
1. Allons-y

Timey wimey alternate universe.

Summary- The doctor (David Tennant) has a new companion, Erin. Erin was 5'1 with blonde hair. Suddenly they crashed in a place, scratch that school that was full of something Erin had only seen and heard of by her parents or the movies. Yes you guessed it, vampires. But they're not the ones that sparkle in the sun; they're evil blood sucking vampires who hate hu- I mean breathers. Well all of them except maybe one, he's the chosen one, also known as Vladdy, Vladimir or just Vlad. But boy Erin is in for a shock when she finds out she's in love with not just the doctor but Vlad as well. Almost like a forbidden love story.

Chapter 1- Allons-y

The doctor and his new companion, Erin were in the TARDIS, travelling. Erin was trying to control the TARDIS. The thing with was even though she was small (5'1 to be exact) and she had blonde hair, she always reminded the doctor of two people, Donna for her feistiness and Rose for her blonde hair and she was very pretty.

Suddenly they crashed in a place, scratch that school that was full of something Erin had only seen and heard of by her parents or the movies. Yes you guessed it, vampires. But they're not the ones that sparkle in the sun; they're evil blood sucking vampires who hate hu- I mean breathers. Well all of them except maybe one, he's the chosen one, also known as Vladdy, Vladimir or just Vlad. But boy Erin is in for a shock when she finds out she's in love with not just the doctor but Vlad as well. Almost like a forbidden love story.

"Allons-y," The doctor said as they landed.

Anyway back with the story, they had landed, in a school, with a bunch of vampires, 'such fun' yes? Actually not really especially when they thought they all wanted to suck your blood and drain you dry, but there was one boy who was 17 and wanted vampires and humans or 'breathers' to live in peace. His name was Vlad or Vladimir or even (as his dad liked to call him) Vladdy! To other vampires (not including his sister or their servant though he did call everyone 'master' or 'mistress) he was known as the 'chosen one' something that would remind Erin of Harry Potter.

Ingrid on the other hand was minding her own business (filing her nails to be exact) when she suddenly heard a crash, she screamed.

Vlad suddenly saw a blue box in his room and was confused, before all of a sudden two people came out of the box, a tall brown haired man with a jacket (that went to his legs) and small blonde girl with normal clothes and a bob for hair. _She's beautiful _Vlad thought, as the two were arguing.

"How did we get here doctor?" Erin asked, the doctor looked around,

"The TARDIS landed us here it must have been important otherwise she wouldn't have landed here." The doctor replied stroking the TARDIS. _What is this TARDIS and how can they both fit in there when it's small. _Suddenly Erin's attention turned to the black haired boy in front of her, she smiled a bit and he smiled back.

"Sorry about landing here, his navigating is terrible." Erin was all of a sudden in a trance like she was hypnotised (but obviously she wasn't). The doctor looked at her shocked that she would say that.

"Eri…" he trailed off as he saw both of them look at each other like they were in love and they didn't even know each other. "I'm going to go into the TARDIS and go if you don't come with me." He said, Erin wasn't listening she was just staring at Vlad.

"Erin, my name is Erin." Erin said, holding out her hand for him to shake. Vlad smiled and took it.

"Vlad," He said, they gazed at each other.

"Oh come on Erin, what is up with you, it's like you're hypnotised." Erin and Vlad suddenly snapped out of it as they both shouted.

"WHAT?!" The doctor put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I was just saying." He said, before Ingrid suddenly appeared,

"What the bats is going on here?" she asked. Erin jumped. "Who are you?" she asked Erin, and then looked at the doctor in disgust. "And who are you?"

"This is Erin and I'm the doctor."

"The doctor what kind of name is that?" Ingrid asked.

"He could say his name is John Smith but it's not so stick with the doctor alright?" Erin asked rolling her eyes, "let me guess, that's your sister?" Vlad nodded.

"How did you-" he got cut off by her.

"I have a brother who's really annoying." Erin shrugged.

"So how did you get here and what is that?" Ingrid asked, pointing to the TARDIS.

"It's called a TARDIS." Erin said. Ingrid looked confused.

"And what does that stand for?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Erin said, the doctor rolled his eyes.

"We crashed landed if you want to know how we got here." The doctor said. Ingrid nodded. "Honestly what is it with humans and asking questions?" The doctor asked himself as he knew what they were going to ask. "Go inside, it will fit you, you just may get a shock at first." Both Vlad and Ingrid looked at each other but didn't argue and went inside the TARDIS…

A/n: hope you enjoyed! I wanted to do something with YD and DW and thanks to Lupinelover I got the idea, anyway please R&R, follow and favourite and the next of friends with benefits should come out soon. Also quick question, do you want me to continue this, or should I not, I've sort of made it as if I was going to continue because I was but I could always just leave it on hold, anyway I'll see you later!


	2. Bigger on the inside

Chapter 2- bigger on the inside

Vlad's POV

We went inside this thing called the TARDIS, it looked tiny from the outside I wondered how we were all going to fit in there, and then I discovered its secret.

"its…" I trailed off as Erin finished my sentence.

"Bigger on the inside, we know, though you never seem to believe it at first." Erin smiled as she watched me look around in amazement.

"So we better be off." The doctor said Erin and I looked at each other; I didn't want her to go.

"Oh Doctor we always seem to stay for everywhere else."

"Yes that's because trouble needs us, and these are just vampires, they can take care of themselves."

"Oh come on Doctor when have you ever been somewhere for it not to be an adventure?" Erin asked, he sighed.

"Alright, but we are NOT staying long. Like I said they're vampires it's not like they can go out in the sun."

"Actually they can go out in the sunlight if they wear leather!" Erin protested I looked at her.

"I know vampires, and they are not twilight, honestly I've never heard of such fake vampires." I chuckled.

"You're right there, anyway my dad seems to be obsessed with twilight, and he's never heard of a human being in love with a vampire."

"Well who says a girl can't be in love with a boy who's a vampire, I mean it's not like its illegal or anything." She said stepping closer to me. I smiled and started to lean in when Erin stopped me. She held out her hand.

"Then again, it might be but it's not if they just have a little fun." She said, I blinked and looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Not like that you numpty, honestly boys." She muttered. _Nump__ty,__ What does that mean?_I asked myself. The doctor watched and chuckled.

"Erin at least use words the boy understands."

"I've been travelling with you too long that's why doctor, you've made me talk like I'm from Scotland or somewhere. Then again this IS Liverpool there's not much difference everyone's nicer up north." She said, giggling.

"So what does numpty mean?" I asked, Erin just giggled as Ingrid looked confused.

"It's a friendly word for idiot, it's not rude and it's NOT illegal to use in England."

"So I can use numpty then?" Ingrid asked Erin shook her head.

"No, seeing as you're his sister and seeing at the way you look at each other, you only use it when you don't actually mean it. I didn't mean that he was an idiot it's just a word I said, plus it's a _nice_ word." Erin said, faking a smile before turning around and exiting the TARDIS.

A/n: hope you enjoyed sorry it's short, I am trying to think how to make this better but I think I have a writer's block so it might be as long as 500 words sorry. Bye!


End file.
